Yuri sweet Yuri
by Alia2
Summary: My second attempt at a shoujo-ai fanfic focusing around Yuna's best friend Yuri.


Yuri Sweet Yuri By Alia Aki  
  
  
  
3.2.1.FIRE A huge laser cannon fires down into the earth's atmosphere, down into a densely populated city managing to avoid hitting any buildings, but kicking up a lot of dirt on its way. The laser eventually reaches its destination, a small house on the outskirts of the city, which is promptly blown apart. "What was that?" cried an attractive blonde girl looking slightly charred from the explosion. Next to her, a cute girl with short red hair and a strange marking on her forehead looks up, she is also slightly charred. "Yuri doesn't know either." She said. Just then a small screen that somehow survived the explosion came alive and a beautiful woman with long elegant hair appeared on the screen. "Good morning Yuna, it's the wake-up call you requested. See you later." The woman smiled and the screen blipped out. "Princess Mirage" Yuna sighed, "Why can't she think of a way to wake me up that doesn't involve destroying my house. It's getting harder to get it rebuilt" Yuna slowly got up. "Don't worry, Yuri will rebuild it for you while Yuna gets Yuri's breakfast" The shorthaired girl leapt into life and started rebuilding the house at lightning speed. (Starting with the kitchen) Yuna slowly wandered into the rebuilt bathroom and cleaned up before going to the kitchen to get breakfast. She wondered just how much to cook for Yuri. 'She has such a ravenous appetite, I still don't know how she eats so much without being sick' she thought to herself. She decided she would make 10 bowls of rice, 6 bowls of miso soup with potato and a large tray of salmon for her. 'She can get her own lunch though' Yuna thought angrily as she cooked. "Yuuuuuuuna is Yuri's breakfast ready? Yuri has finished the house." Yuri said cheerfully as she walked into the kitchen. She sat down and started eating nearly as quickly as she had rebuilt the house. Yuna was only half way through her breakfast before she had to fight Yuri off to stop her stealing it. "Where do you put all that food? I know you are a robot, but nothing can eat that much as quickly as you do." Yuna asked when she had finally managed to finish her breakfast. "It's Yuri's secret." "Meaning you don't know either, it's just something you do" Yuna replied "Ack, we're going to be late for school" She cried as she ran upstairs to get changed. Yuri stood by the door waiting for Yuna to return. To pass the time she had decided to grab a few packs of Pocky to munch on. Yuna came dashing down the stairs and grabbed Yuri by the arm as she flew out of the door and charged down to the bus stop. 'I hope we haven't missed the bus I don't want to walk all that way.' Yuna thought to herself. Yuri was still oblivious devouring the Pocky. "I might be able to go a bit faster if I didn't have to carry you." Yuri had finished her Pocky and switched places with Yuna. They were now tearing around the streets at break neck speed and ended up at school several minutes before the bus got there. Yuna looked a bit dazed she hadn't been ready for one of Yuri's piggybacks. "Could you please warn me next time?" Yuna managed to say before she collapsed on the grass. "Oooo, Yuri's sorry." Yuri whined as she tried to wake Yuna up. After a few unsuccessful shakes and taps, she poured a bucket of cold water on Yuna. "Bwaaaaaaaah" Yuna screamed as she got up with a start. "YURI" she shouted as she started chasing the girl around the school. Yuna suddenly came to a halt as she saw a familiar face wandering around the school corridor. She was a tall-ish girl with long blonde hair and wearing a slightly old fashioned style of dress. "Shiori? What are you doing here?" "I.was.asked.to.fill.in.for.one.of.the.teachers.for.a.week.or.two." Shiori replied "Really? That's really great, which room are you teaching in?" Yuna asked excitedly. "Um.room.3A" Yuna gulped hearing this. It was her class, she may really like Shiori, but at her working pace they would be lucky to get one full lesson in the entire week. "Ok Shiori I'm going to be late for class if I don't go now, I'll see you soon ok." Yuna then dashed off to her classroom.  
  
Yuna rushed to her desk only to find it taken up by one of Yuri's infamous giant food trays, which Yuri was already halfway through eating. There were already a couple of other students at their desks, but most of them never turned up till a minute before the bell anyway. "Yuri guess who we have for a substitute teacher this week." She whispered to the girl slowly working through the rice part of the meal. Yuri stopped for a second and looked over at Yuna. "Yuri doesn't know. Tell Yuri, please" She made puppy eyes at Yuna. "Shiori is our substitute" Yuna replied. With that Yuri suddenly froze and then panicking slightly she put the food tray away and actually looked like she was being serious for once about something that wasn't food related. "You aren't joking with Yuri are you?" she said with a small whine in her voice. "No I am perfectly serious, I just saw her in the corridor and she told me she was subbing for class 3A." Yuri's face burst into a huge smile. "Yay, Yuri really likes Miss Shiori. This week will be fun" She was now practically bouncing in her seat.  
  
Shiori slowly wandered into class and to her desk at the front of the classroom. "Oh.Miss.Yuna.you.and.Yuri.are.in.my.class.I.didn't.know.that." Shiori beamed a smile at them and Yuri blushed although Yuna didn't notice. Slowly the rest of the class filtered in and sat at their desks. "This.week.I.will.be.standing.in.for.Miss.Tokudaiji.as.she.has.gone.to.a.wee k.long.sale.at.the.biggest.department.store.in. the.city." Shiori then wandered over to the board and turned it on. Written on it were the instructions for the day's lesson. "I.was.told.to.let.you.work.from.the.board.and.to.collect.your.work.at.the.e nd.of.class" Shiori then sat down as the class started to read what was written on the board. "Well at least they wrote it all out for her so she didn't have to read it to us" Yuna whispered. Yuri suddenly looked offended. "Stop being mean about Miss Shiori" Yuri whispered back. Yuna looked taken back that Yuri was defending someone other than her. "Sorry Yuri, but you know what I mean. She is intelligent and very powerful, but she does everything at such a slow pace. I have never even seen her run in an emergency. She just isn't in a hurry to do anything." She looked at Yuri who seemed to have calmed down a bit; she no longer looked like she was going to explode. The end of class bell rang and Yuri dashed down to hand her work to Shiori.  
  
"Here you go Miss Shiori." Yuri beamed at Shiori and blushed when Shiori took her work from her. "Thankyou.Yuri."  
  
Outside Yuna layed under a tree, staring up at the sky. 'I wonder what's up with Yuri; she seems to be acting a little more friendly to Shiori than she usually does. She's treating her better than she treats me and we are best friends. She even stopped eating for an entire lesson. I can't get her to stop eating for 5 minutes normally.' At this point Yuri returned from her trip to a nearby bakery to buy some lunch. She dumped the tray full of cakes and rolls on the ground; it was nearly as big as she was. "Did you get enough there Yuri?" Yuna sweatdropped. "No, but this is all Yuri could carry. The rest kept falling off." Yuri mumbled out between mouthfuls of food. Yuna managed to sneak 2 rolls and a cake away without Yuri noticing and ate them quickly before she was discovered. When Yuna looked around to see if Yuri was glaring at her she realized that Yuri had stopped eating again. Yuri was staring at something; Yuna followed her gaze and noticed she was staring at Shiori. "What are you staring at?" Yuna seemed startled and turned around to see a girl with light purple hair. "Oh it's you Ria" she sighed in relief "So what were you staring at?" Ria asked again. "Oh I wasn't staring at anything, it's Yuri she seems to be a bit pre- occupied by Shiori today." Yuna replied sounding a little jealous. "Hmmmm, maybe she has a crush on her." Ria teased smiling at Yuna. "Ooooo, you. Yuri's not like that.is she?" Yuna realizing that she really didn't know much about Yuri on that side of things. Yuri was always so devoted to Yuna (and food) that she had never seen Yuri take an interest in anyone else. "I don't know, but anything's possible. She's hardly your average robot. For a start she eats more than your average army. She seems intelligent yet always acts like a small child. She even talks in the third person all the time. Where did you find her again?" Ria said "I found her on the moon." Yuna replied absent-mindedly "The strangest thing is she stops eating when Shiori is around." "That is strange." Yuri had still not eaten and her gaze was slowly following Shiori around the school grounds. She was getting really confused and couldn't stop blushing. Weird thoughts kept running through her mind, most of them involving her and Shiori taking long walks together, cuddling, and sometimes kissing. "Yuri, Yuri, snap out of it, your food is going stale." With that the shorthaired girl seemed to jump back to reality and turned to Yuna looking confused before she devoured the rest of the food. "Oh yeah, that reminds me. I have a new spaceship. Did you two want to come and take a test drive in it?" Ria asked them. "Sure we would love to." Yuna replied enthusiastically. "Is anyone else coming?" asked Yuri. "No it was just you two since I know how much you love spaceships Yuri." Yuri looked a little disappointed at this news, but nodded anyway. 'Maybe she has got a crush on her.' Ria thought to herself.  
  
A little later that day after Yuri and Yuna had finished their dinner. Ria turned up to take them to her launch bay. "You never did tell me why you built this chute under my house." Yuna exclaimed to Ria. "In case of emergencies." She replied. They all reached the bottom of the chute, some more gracefully than others. After Yuri picked herself up she looked up at the ship. It was a bright gold color, with a long pointed nose, long sleek jets on either side. It was very aerodynamically designed. Which seemed a bit odd considering it was meant for space travel, but they all thought it looked really cool anyway. "Ooo, we get to fly in space in the halibut." Yuri sang as she ran up and hugged the ship. "Will you please stop naming my ships?" Ria muttered as she held her head in one hand. Yuri however was not listening to her; she was too busy hugging the ship. "Ok, everyone on board. Yuri there is a fully stocked kitchen if you want to use it." Yuri bounced off to find the kitchen, while Yuna and Ria went to the bridge. The bay doors opened and the ship shot off at high speed up the ramp and straight out of the atmosphere at blinding speed. "What do you think Yuna?" Ria asked "It's a sports model isn't it?" Yuna replied After a few minutes Ria begun to slow the ship down and let it cruise on autopilot for a while. "Now Yuna, it's still bothering you isn't it?" "What's bothering me?" Yuna asked knowing full well what Ria meant, but she didn't want to acknowledge it without a fight. "You haven't been bouncing around the bridge like you normally do when we go on these trips, so I assume that Yuri's behavior is getting to you." Ria stated bluntly. Yuna sat there looking blank for a while; it was nearly a minute before she actually spoke again. "Hmmm, I suppose I am kind of worried she will leave me. I am fine with her wanting someone to love, but I always felt like we would always be together. It never occurred to me she might actually leave my side one day." Yuna's voice was shallow and Ria thought she was going to burst into tears. "That's the first time I have heard the 'Savior of Light' say something that sounded so selfish." Yuna really did look like she was about to cry now. "I mean would you leave Yuri if Lady Polylina said she wanted to be with you?" asked Ria. Yuna contemplated this for a moment before answering. "I.I'm not sure." "Just because she's a robot, a weird robot, but still.she is so human in many respects so shouldn't she be allowed to follow her dreams? Or are your feelings for her more than friendship?" Ria stared at Yuna waiting for an answer. Yuna looked away she really didn't want to answer that question. There was a reason she let Yuri sleep in her room and sometimes in the same bed, but she really didn't feel like admitting it. She didn't even like admitting it to herself. "No, No it's nothing like that." She replied with a forced smile on her face. Then Yuri decided to join them on the bridge with her arms full of food. "This ship goes really fast, Yuri almost dropped her first bowl of rice when you took off." Yuri said between mouthfuls of food. They flew around for a little while longer and then Ria decided they should get back, it would be getting late back on Earth and they had school tomorrow. After returning to the underground hanger, they all said goodnight and went to bed. The next morning found Yuri rebuilding the house again while Yuna got breakfast. "I really have to remember to tell her to just call me to get me up." Yuna said quietly to herself. Yuna decided to eat as she was cooking Yuri's to avoid the fight and so she could get dressed a bit earlier so they wouldn't miss the bus today.  
  
They arrived at school without much incident this time, although Yuna wasn't looking her cheerful self. Yuri was too busy eating to notice though until she ran out of food. "What's the matter?" Yuri asked her. "Has Yuri done something to upset Yuna?" Yuri started looking apologetic. "It's nothing Yuri, you haven't upset me." She smiled at Yuri and Yuri cheered up again. Class went by as usual, but Yuna stayed behind and let Yuri go off to buy their lunch. Yuna made sure everyone had left the classroom; she then wandered over to Shiori. "Shiori, can I ask you a question?" "Sure.what.is.it.Yuna?" Shiori replied "Um.It's about Yuri. Have you noticed anything strange about her recently?" she asked shyly. "No.I.don't.think.so" "Ok I'll ask another question, please don't be shocked at this. Do you find Yuri attractive in 'That' way?" Yuna sounded awkward when asking this. Shiori stared at her for a while a bit confused by the question and then seemed to think about it. "No.she's.very.cute.and.funny.but.I.am.not.attracted.to.her." Yuna didn't know whether to be relieved or feel sorry for Yuri. "Thanks Shiori." Yuna said as she ran out of the classroom to find Yuri.  
  
She found her sitting under the usual tree, but this time the food seemed to be in 2 piles, one was a lot smaller than the other and was obviously the one Yuri had set aside for Yuna. Yuna slowly walked over and sat down. She started to eat without saying a word and watched her best friend. 'Right now she seems to be fine, I wonder what she will do when she finds out Shiori doesn't have the same feelings for her.' They finished eating in silence. "Are you sure Yuri hasn't done anything to upset Yuna?" "I'm very sure Yuri, you couldn't do anything that would upset me. I can't even stay mad at you for stealing my food sometimes." Yuri beamed a huge grin at Yuna, just as Ria arrived. "Um could I talk to Yuri in private please Yuna?" She said calmly. "Sure, this will give me a chance to tell Princess Mirage to give us a gentler wake-up call." With that she ran off to the nearest vid-phone. Ria took Yuri by the arm and led her into the forest round the back of the school away from any possible eavesdroppers. "Yuri I have something important to ask you. You will have to be serious for once." "Ok Yuri will be serious." She replied with a confused look on her face. "Right. Do you have a crush on Shiori?" Yuri looked shocked and a little insulted. "No, Yuri just really likes her and she is helping Yuri with something." "Oh, care to tell me what she is helping you with? Yuna thinks you are going to leave her for Shiori." Ria said. "Yuri can't we promised to keep it secret until we were finished. So Yuri is upsetting Yuna. Yuri knew it." With that Yuri ran off.  
  
Ria returned to the tree to wait for Yuna to get back from making her call. Yuri had run off away from the school so it was up to Ria to tell Yuna what had happened. She could see Yuna returning from the main building looking frustrated. "Couldn't get through then?" Ria said as Yuna got close enough to hear her. "No it was engaged." She replied. "I have some news for you." Ria then explained about the conversation she had had with Yuri. Yuna seemed relieved and then told Ria about her conversation with Shiori. "So where is she now?" Yuna cried "I have no idea, she just ran off towards town." Ria replied. They decided that they should go look for her starting with all the places that sold food. They then tried calling all the other frauleins in case she had gone to one of them. They considered doing a door-to-door search, but decided instead to just call Misaki at the Galaxy Police HQ, to see if she had heard anything. Lastly they went back to search the school grounds, but she wasn't there either. "You don't think she got destroyed do you?" Yuna asked a bit panicky "Don't be silly, even one of the most powerful evils in the galaxy failed to destroy her. I don't think we have anything around here that could even scratch her." Ria said trying to comfort her upset friend.  
  
Yuna couldn't sleep that night. She just kept thinking how empty and lonely the house was without Yuri there. Especially how lonely and cold the bed felt without her in it.  
  
The next morning Yuri rushed to her phone to call Princess Mirage and tell her not to fire the cannon today, but found out Ria had told her already and she was very sorry about Yuri going missing. Mirage couldn't find her with all her radar and surveillance equipment either. Yuna slowly got ready for school and left a little too early for the bus. She ended up standing in the cold air for over half an hour.  
  
"ACHOO" The whole class turned to look at Yuna. "Yuna.are.you.ok? Maybe.you.should.go.to.the.nurses.office." Shiori called up to her. Yuna picked up her things and left the classroom. She didn't go to the nurse's office; instead she went to the roof. "YURI" she shouted as loud as she could from the roof. She then broke down into tears and curled up on the roof. "I wouldn't worry about Yuri if I were you she is quite safe." Yuna looked up to see who was talking. It was a tiny robot fairy thing. It looked like a very small mech suit. "Elner just where have you been all this time?" Yuna said angrily "Do you know where Yuri is?" "Yes I do, she will come back to you when she is ready. So there is no point worrying about her. The person she is with would never hurt her." "Thanks Elner that's a relief. Who is she with?" "I am not at liberty to tell you, just go home and get some rest I am sure she will be back in a day or two." Yuna got up tidied herself up and walked home.  
  
When she arrived home she still couldn't believe how empty the place felt. She sat down at the kitchen counter with her head in her arms. She stayed like that for the next hour and then there was a knock on the door. Yuna jumped up and ran to the front door. "Oh hi Ria. I thought you were Yuri." Yuna looked disappointed. "Still not back then. I came round to keep you company if that's okay with you?" Ria replied. "Sure come on in, I could really use someone to talk to right now." Ria entered and went to sit down in the living room. They chatted for hours, watched a few movies and played some card games, which Yuna lost every time. 'I guess you can't teach someone so pure to play poker.' Ria thought to herself.  
  
The next few days progressed pretty much the same. Some more of Yuna's friends came around to comfort her. Ria stayed the entire time just so Yuna wouldn't feel quite so alone in her home. Then on Saturday night someone knocked on the door again. Yuna slowly walked to the door and opened it. "YURI" Yuna screamed in delight as she glomped her friend. "Where have you been?" "Yuri went to finish her research with Miss Shiori. Yuri didn't want to come back until she had finished. Can you forgive Yuri?" Yuna just smiled at her and hugged her again. "Of course I can forgive you." They then went into the living room and sat down on the sofa. Ria coming out of the kitchen saw Yuri was back and decided to let them have some time alone and went back into the kitchen. "So what were you researching with Shiori that was so important?" Yuna finally asked. "Well Miss Shiori said she could find out about Yuri's past, where she came from and who built her." Yuri replied. "Oh. What did you find out?" "Well, according to all the data Miss Shiori could find. Miss Shiori's ancestors built Yuri 217 years ago. Originally Yuri was meant to be a maid for the family. After 30 years of being a maid times became more turbulent and the family redesigned Yuri so she could be a powerful bodyguard for their children. These times came to pass and Yuri was no longer needed so they sealed her powers away and put her back to being a maid. This was about 100 years ago. About 12 years ago they decided their daughter needed a playmate since she refused to do anything quickly no one would play with her. So they took Yuri and reprogrammed her so she could be a playmate and guardian for their little girl. This meant unlocking all of Yuri's powers. Then a few years later they were on a shuttle when it crashed into the moon. They survived the crash, but they couldn't find Yuri anywhere. This really upset their daughter for a long time. The next thing you already know about, it was when Yuna found Yuri." Yuna sat there slightly stunned at what Yuri had just told her. "So you were the Jinguuji families personal guard and maid for over 200 years. How could they build something like you all that time ago and you are still far more advanced than other robots?" Yuna looked really puzzled. "Yuri doesn't know. All the plans for Yuri have been destroyed as far as Miss Shiori can tell." "That's probably a good thing Yuri. I am glad there is only one of you and that I found you." Yuna said smiling at Yuri.  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen Ria had contacted Princess Mirage to tell her that Yuri had returned. Princess Mirage set all her sensors on the ship to pick up what was going on in the living room of Yuna's house. "Isn't that an invasion of privacy Princess?" Ria said dryly. "Yes, but I have to make sure they are all right, after all she is the 'Savior of light'." "I suppose so." Princess Mirage listened in on the entire conversation and was quite pleased at how well everything was going.  
  
"So you thought Yuri was in love with Miss Shiori?" Yuri exclaimed with a surprised look on her face. Yuna looked slightly guilty at this comment. "Yes, it was the way you kept staring at her and you stopped eating whenever she was around. It seemed so out of character for you." Yuri blushed slightly and giggled. "Yeah Yuri thinks that is actually part of Yuri's programming, since they needed a playmate for Miss Shiori, they made it so Yuri couldn't eat while Miss Shiori was around." "Oh, that makes sense. So you really don't love Shiori?" Yuna asked sounding hopeful. "No, there is only one person Yuri loves." Yuri then jumped on Yuna and gave her a long kiss before jumping up again. Yuna lay there looking stunned and blushing furiously. 'So she knew all the time how I felt about her and she feels the same way too.' She thought 'Maybe I should stop hiding it from everyone, although I'm sure Ria and several others know how I felt about Yuri anyway.' "Yuri, um.do you officially want to be my girlfriend?" "Yuri thought she already was." Yuri stood there looking extremely puzzled, but amazingly cute. Yuna laughed a little. "I love you Yuri." Yuna said as she grabbed the confused girl and held her tight. "You have to promise not to scare me like that again though." "Yuri promises." Yuri said as they fell into another long passionate kiss.  
  
Princess Mirage stared at the monitor with a very happy expression on her face. "Finally she can be honest with herself and they do make such a cute couple." She then relayed the news onto Ria who was equally satisfied that they were now a couple. "Took their time didn't they." "Eeeep, oh Elner it's just you." Said a relieved Ria. "Think we should tell the others?" She asked "I think we can leave it up to those two to tell them, I can't see either of them keeping it a secret." With that they decided to leave by the backdoor and let the two girls have a night to themselves.  
  
The next few days were like a dream for both of them. They finally spent some time doing more date like activities. Like going to the movies and cuddling in the back row, going for long walks, eating at romantic restaurants, going dancing, and shooting things together at the arcade (although Yuri won these games which annoyed Yuna). They just got back from an evening out at a karaoke bar when they found a cake sitting on the kitchen table. On it was written "Congratulations Y & Y" They then walked into the living room to be greeted by all the other Frauleins. "CONGRATULATIONS" They all shouted at once nearly knocking Yuna and Yuri over with the sound wave that followed. "So have you done the dirty yet?" Mami whispered to Yuna. She was promptly kicked away by Ria. "Stop being so crude." Yuna giggled at the two of them. "I.hope.you.two.will.be.very.happy.together." Shiori said as she handed them a little present. "It's.a.present.for.Yuri. She.can.install.to. upgrade.her.self.repair.functions." "Thanks Shiori." Yuna said as she took the present "Thankyou for helping Yuri find out about her past too. "That's.okay." Shiori then walked off to find something to drink. The party continued on till the early hours of the morning, then one by one the guests left to go back to their respective ships, homes, etc. Once the last of the guests had left Yuna and Yuri retired to their bedroom happy knowing that they will spend the rest of their lives this way. 


End file.
